


morning bites

by FinalDestiny13



Series: if you're going through hell, keep on going [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, lisa thinks that aaron and lucifer are cutie pies together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's morning bites and then Lisa properly meets Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning bites

Aaron giggled, Lucifer's stubble tickling her skin as he bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder, leaving a lovely bruise there for all the world to see. "Luce," she began, hands pushing against his bare shoulders without much effort as she let him do what he wished. They were still lying naked in his bed from the night before. "Luce, I have to go meet my friend for breakfast."

He leaned back, grinning at his work before what she said really registered, putting on a fake pout. "Wouldn't you rather stay in bed with me the rest of the day?"

"Tempting," she laughed, one hand lifting up, fingers stroking his cheek. "But it's a ritual we have every Saturday morning. Plus, I'm starving." Her stomach took that as a cue to rumble, Aaron flushing lightly in embarrassment. Seems that their activities had worked up quite the appetite for Aaron causing Lucifer to chuckle in amusement. "Besides you have to drive me back home." She patted his cheek lightly getting a single eyebrow raise in return.

"Do I? You can leave like this. I would enjoy the view." There was that wicked grin of his.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman."

"I am too a gentleman."

"Prove it then."

\------

He did.

This was Lucifer after all who had a reputation to uphold. Prideful git.

They had gotten up (after a very long and heavy make out session that lead to one more round of sex) and gotten dressed in fresh clothes. Well, Lucifer did. Aaron wore her dress from last night mumbling about wrinkles and a stupid Devil who just wanted to fool around all morning, said being highly amused by her thoughts, knowing that a part of her wanted to do exactly that. 

Better luck next time.

He had then walked her to his beautiful car, opening the door for her, which wow, not expecting that, then drove her to her apartment. The only sounds that were made were ones of amusement (from mostly Lucifer) and shock (mostly Aaron), as well as Aaron hitting Lucifer in random intervals due to the sex positions he was mentally thinking of and things he planned to do to her next time just to rile her up. By the time they got to her apartment door, she was just as red as her dress and turned on, breathing heavy. Without much thought and in retaliation, Aaron leaned up and kissed him, tongue and all, one hand groping him as the other mussed up his hair, pressing her body up against his, biting his lip and leaving it red as she pulled away, leaving the angel looking as disheveled as she felt. 

With a satisfied smirk, Aaron said her goodbye before leaving the Devil alone with his erection.

He laughed heartily calling her a tease before taking his leave, whistling a random tune as he walked away. 

Aaron leaned against the door, hand pressed against her lips, realizing what she just did, surprised at how bold she felt around Lucifer. Wait until Lisa heard about this.

\-----

"YOU DID WHAT?!" 

People stopped eating to stare at the two women, one whom had a shocked expression, the other looking embarrassed (which seem to be all she was lately) before resuming their eating.

"Keep it down Lee!" Aaron whispered angrily, cheeks red. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, but Aaron couldn't help but tell her best friend all the steamy details (though it was more pg rated due to them being out in public). After all, Lisa did the same thing whether or not Aaron wanted to hear it (it tended to be the latter option). 

Lisa smiled widely. "I'm just so happy for you Ronnie. Finding your soulmate and having some bomb ass sex." She ignored or possibly didn't care about the dirty looks she received from the parents of the nearby family of four having a lovely Saturday morning breakfast. "I'm almost jealous. When do I get to meet him?"

Aaron blinked. "I thought you've met Lucifer already?"

Lisa shook her head. "Not really. I've heard of the guy, even caught a glimpse of him but that's about it. He looks hot as hell though from what I've seen. And what I've heard from others is that he is excellent in the bedroom." She grinned, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Lisa frowned then. "Are you alright with him sleeping around Ronnie? He's got a rep ya know."

She shook her head, lips pulled into a smile. "I don't, I can't, expect the guy to change like that," she snapped her fingers. "Just for me. He wouldn't be Lucifer otherwise. Besides," Aaron laughed. "Words don't even describe how good he is. Don't tell him I said that though. His ego is large enough as is. Among other things, if you catch my drift."

Lisa gasped mockingly. "Who are you and what have you done with my innocent Ronnie?"

Aaron shrugged. She had no real good answer to that. But it was a good point. It was weird how confident, how bold, she felt around the angel. Perhaps it was his influence? (The sex for sure was -having referred to himself as walking heroin-, but her personality change? That was something she had to find out for herself. Then again, she did want to reinvent herself the moment she moved here a year ago, to move on from what her life had been previously. Maybe that time had finally come after meeting her soul mate, feeling like she was complete now, that the hole she felt all those years was now filled thanks to the Devil himself and wasn't that hilarious?)

"I guess you can meet him next time then."

"How about we go to Lux again? Tonight?" Lisa suggested. "I promise I won't run off and hook up with some random guy this time."

Aaron sniffed, crossing her arms. "You're just using me for free drinks aren't you?"

Lisa smiled widely. "It helps."

\------

The two girls made their way to the front of the line, Aaron leading Lisa by the hand this time, smile on her face. Ignoring the murmurs and protests from those in line, Aaron spoke to the bouncer, gaining a nod and quirk of the lips from the man as he recognized the boss's "special" girl before Lisa and Aaron were let on through. 

"Have a good night ladies."

"You too Sam," Aaron replied, patting his arm as she passed on by. 

"Look at you Miss Connections," Lisa teased, throwing her arm over Aaron's shoulders, both girls laughing with enthusiasm. 

"Just a couple of perks for me."

They made their way over to the bar, Aaron greeting the demon turned bartender Mazikeen with a smile. Maze just scowled at her, disliking Aaron slightly less than everyone else, but only slightly. She was still human after all, Lucifer's soul mate or not. Maze made the two women a Mojito before leaving to attend to other customers, Aaron just shrugging at Lisa's bewildered look. She handed one of the drinks to her before taking the other for herself, sipping as she placed her back towards the bar, eyes searching the mass of people for one Mr. Morningstar with fail.

"Do you see him?" Lisa asked, leaning close to Aaron's ear to be heard over the people and music. She shook her head before a thought occurred to her, closing her eyes in concentration, mind mentally seeking him out as all sound seemed to fade away from around her.

_Lucifer?_ She questioned gently.  _Are you here?_

She felt the emotion of surprise, being able to imagine the grin on his face as she felt the emotion turn quickly into amusement and pride. _At the piano, darling._

Sound flowed back into her ears as she opened her eyes, as if she had just resurfaced from underwater, Lisa looking at her with concern. Aaron smiled, grabbing her friend's hand in her own before heading towards the center of the floor. There, sitting at the bench of a beautiful baby grand piano sat one Lucifer Morningstar, dressed in a black vest suit with a crisp, white shirt contrasting brightly against the darker color, fingers pressing against the keys which echoed quietly in the area, just below the louder music overhead as he fiddled around with the instrument.

His eyes caught Aaron's own as he looked up, sensing her nearby, grin on his handsome face as he slowly [checked her out](http://www.polyvore.com/wygthkog/set?id=194064848), just hearing the purr of pleasure in her head causing her to blush but smirk nonetheless, feeling sexy when he looked at her like that. He was a great confidence booster, that was for sure.

Dragging Lisa behind her, Aaron paused, standing before (over really) Lucifer, greeting him with a soft smile and a quiet hello.

He paused in his playing, hands now resting in his lap as he looked the two girls over, lips pulled into a pleased smile. "Good evening darling," he greeted Aaron first, locking eyes with her, before they slid over to Lisa. "And whom is your lovely friend?"

Lisa stood in awe, mouth agape as she looked him over. Her best friend had scored. Big time. The lucky bitch. And he called her darling! How cute! Still, she had to test this Morningstar to make sure that her friend was in good hands. It's what besties did after all. Lisa huffed as a sharp elbow (thanks to Aaron) prodded her ribs, shaking her from her stupor, smiling instead as she held out a hand to him. "Lisa Evans. Ronnie's best friend."

"So she claims," Aaron teased, laughing as Lisa shoved her with her free hand, righting herself.

Lucifer took Lisa's hand in his own, bringing her hand to his lips and kissed it in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Evans. Lucifer Morningstar. Glad to see that Aaron is within good company."

Aaron gaped as Lisa blushed and giggled like a school girl. She NEVER blushed or giggled like that. At least, not since she met her.

_I have that sort of effect my dear._  Lucifer's gaze flicked her way, amused, before returning to Lisa's form, releasing her hand.

Lisa coughed, letting her hand drop as she composed herself. "You are way hotter up close," she began, gaining a laugh from the angel.

"Why, thank you," he replied, pleased, ego effectively stroked, as Aaron shook her head. 

"You are very welcome." She smiled quickly before getting suddenly serious, and in his face, startling him, Aaron sighing and mumbling an 'oh no' behind her. "Now you take good care of my Ronnie okay, Morningstar? Or I'll break your handsome face as much as I hate to do so."

Lucifer blinked, leaning back to try and gain some personal space. Well, he was definitely not expecting that. But it was good to know that Aaron had such a protective friend. "Duly noted Miss Evans. Now," He grinned. "I'm rather curious about what you desire. So tell me."

Aaron had her face buried in her palms, well aware of what Lucifer was doing. He'd done the same thing to her, discovering that her deepest desire was to finally accept that she had the Sight. Nothing too spectacular unfortunately. 

Lisa was quiet for a few moments, searching his face before replying. "Well, I want to have sex with you."

"That's a normal reaction, yes. But what else do you desire? What's your deepest, darkest desire Lisa? I'm rather curious."

Aaron was too to be honest.

"I want Aaron to be happy and will do everything within my power to make sure that happens because she deserves it after all the bad shit she's been through. I would kill for her." Lisa blinked, straightening up before turning to Aaron, who stood there in surprise, the same expression on her own face. "I don't know why I said that aloud. I can't believe I said that last part aloud," she mumbled. 

Lucifer's eyebrows were raised. That...he had not expected either. Neither did Aaron it seemed. These type of friends were few and far between, Lucifer imagined. 

Aaron patted her shoulder. "Luce has that effect on people Lee."

Lisa perked up, as if nothing had occurred to cause her distress, cooing over her friend. "Awww! You have nicknames for each other! So cute!"

Aaron rolled her eyes. "Oh hush you. Now go mingle like you usually do." She shooed her friend away. 

Lisa flipped her hair with one hand, blonde wavy hair bouncing. "Well, I never." She pouted then smiled, looking at Lucifer. "Nice meeting you Lucifer."

He inclined his head towards her. "The pleasure's all mine Miss Evans. Have a lovely evening. Oh, and please feel free to tell Maze about getting free drinks for the night."

Lisa squealed, saying a quick thank you before taking off, Aaron laughing as she moved to sit beside Lucifer on the piano bench. "You didn't have to do that you know."

He shrugged, not saying anything on the matter, fingers once again back on the pristine white keys, a soft melody playing beneath the blaring music of the club. Aaron smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, eyes focused on those digits as they played, trying her best to memorize the tune, feeling the angel hum along to his playing.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me awhile to write because I hit a block but alas! Here it is. 
> 
> So feel free to send me ideas. I'd appreciate it to be honest. Could help jump start my writing juices. :D


End file.
